Icing of overhead power line cables is a major problem in many parts of the world susceptible to snow and ice storms. Ice and wet snow (collectively referred to herein as ice) can accumulate on the cables resulting in a significant additional weight and power lines becoming more susceptible to wind induced oscillation. Sufficient accumulation can even cause different cable contacting each other either directly or through the ice build-up, breaking or detaching from the supporting structures, and even collapses of the transmission towers resulting in wide spread power interruptions. The current deicing approaches are limited to physically breaking the accumulated ice off the lines. However, these approaches are time consuming and very dangerous, particularly when icy conditions complicate access to the lines by air or ground.